Photoresists are recording media which are sensitive to light and are well known. Such media, when exposed to a light pattern, change their solubility characteristics in those areas struck by the light. When contacted with a suitable solvent after exposure, the more soluble portions dissolve leaving the less soluble portions in the form of a relief pattern. Negative photoresists are initially soluble in the developer solvent and the exposed portions become less soluble. Positive photoresists are initially insoluble in the developer solvent and the exposed portions become more soluble.
Recently, suitable modulated electron beams and x-ray beams have been utilized for recording information. Electron beams, because they can be more highly focussed than light beams, can record information at higher resolution or density. X-rays, which are diffracted less than ultraviolet light and scattered less than electrons, also have potential for increased resolution of information. With the increasing miniaturization of electronic devices, there is a continuing need for additional light, electron beam and x-ray resists that have high sensitivity and resolution for making patterned surfaces.